fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina/Quotes
Enemy Nina Paralogue 22 Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Looks like today is going to have a storybook ending..." (surge) * "I train hard to ensure nobody sees me coming until it's too late." (weapon exp) * "Ooh, I wonder what the story is with this?" (item found) * "Mmm, I love pairing up accessories with my outfits. See anything eye catching?" (accessory gift ask) ** "Oh, I've so been dreaming about this! You're the best, Corrin!" (accessory gift given) **"You know just what I like, Corrin. Thank you!" (accessory gift: bath towel) **"You remembered! I've been dreaming about celebrating my birthday with you..." (friendship birthday gift) **"Thank you for thinking of me, but... Let's just leave it at that. Thank you." (accessory gift disliked) ** "Then again, it's better to wear nothing at all than to wear the wrong thing." (accessory gift refusal) * "Oh! You caught me! Uh, how are you today?" (idle) * "I know you work incredibly hard for us. I just wanted to say thanks." (idle) * "Ugh, why isn't anybody doing anything interesting for me to spy on?" (idle) * "I'm just watching those cute guys paint that building. You?" (idle) * "Are you really who you say you are? I have ways of finding out!" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Let's team up for the next battle and see what kind of damage we can do!" (team-up) * "I'd love to hear all about your hobbies..." (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Yes. I've been imagining us teaming up for quite some time." (team-up) * "Oh, I like to do a little people watching. And daydreaming. Heehee!" (hobby) Asking - Parent * "I want to do something nice for you. So, is there anything you want?" (gift) Replying - Parent * "Yes, I feel the same—which only goes to show that we really are a family!" (spending time) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Bonding Lovers Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "It's your birthday! How do you want to celebrate? With me, I hope!" (married) * "Happy birthday! I'll jump out from behind the bushes later and surprise you!" (friendship) Level Up * "Just think of the possibilities!" (4-5 stats up) * "My plans are coming to fruition. Heehee!" (2-3 stats up) * "Aww, I imagined something more." (0-1 stats up) * "All my dreams have already come true." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Well, this should be interesting..." Confession Roster Niles's estranged daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. She is a devoted daydreamer and voyeur, especially when she sees two men together. The worst at talking to members of the opposite sex. Born on 1/31. Help Description Niles's daughter. Calm and intelligent, but prone to intense bouts of daydreaming. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Ready and willing!" *"Bring it on!" *"I can help!" *"Let's team up!" *"I've dreamed of this!" *"It's happening!" *"I wanna see them cry!" *"I like our chances!" *"I'll make them suffer!" *"Time to kill!" Dual Strike * "One more!" Dual Guard *"Saw that coming!" *"Back off!" *"You okay?!" Critical/Skill * "Lookee what we have here!" * "In your dreams!" * "I spy a corpse!" * "Watch this, everyone!" Defeated Enemy * "You thought you could win?" * "I'm always right!" **giggle* * "Of course!" * "That's it?" * "Oh, that was exciting!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "My heart is racing!" Defeated by Enemy * "I guess dreams... don't come true..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes